Vigilante en Jefe
by Elenear28
Summary: Los habría dejado morir a ambos. Como tenía que ser. Fue un error el haber dejado que ellos dictaran como tenían que ser las cosas. Los tributos no hacen las reglas. Es trabajo de un Vigilante el señalar cómo funcionan los Juegos. Todo aquel que permita ser usado, no merece su puesto. Regalo para Yolotsin Xochitl para el intercambio "Un obsequio real" del Foro el Diente de León.


**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen. Rowan, sin embargo, es de mi propiedad. Arah es propiedad de Coraline T y Cherise es propiedad de HikariCaelum.**

 **Lily, Mazer, Teva, Zachary y Magdie no me pertenecen, son tributos del SYOT Amapolas para las luciérnagas.**

 **Regalo para Yolotsin Xochitl del intercambio "Un obsequio real" del Foro "El diente de león".**

* * *

 **Vigilante en Jefe**

 **-I-**

—Bueno, estamos a punto de darle el primer vistazo a la Arena. ¿No es eso emocionante?

Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras una Vigilante, tal vez de la edición Sexagésima tercera o algo por el estilo, se bebe una copa de un líquido de color rosa estridente y estira el brazo, como quien no quiere la cosa, para poner sus dedos, con largas uñas, alrededor del bíceps de uno de los camareros que andan dando vueltas por la habitación, desfilando con bandejas de comida y bebida que se vacían rápidamente.

—Podrías al menos fingir que estás disfrutando todo esto.

Mi gesto, automáticamente, pasa de la completa desidia a tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras ella se sienta en la silla a mi lado.

—¿Te he dicho que me encanta cómo te queda ese vestido? —murmuro mientras me inclino hacia adelante y rozo su mejilla con los labios.

Ella rueda los ojos mientras acomoda una de sus ondas plateadas, que dentro de unos pocos años será su color natural, detrás de una de sus orejas.

—Pervertido.

Me río.

—Nadie habría podido leer una perversión detrás de tan sencillo halago, cariño. Por cierto ¿soy yo o has tardado una eternidad en el lavabo?

Ella frunce el ceño.

—He tenido que ir al área general porque el de aquí estaba ocupado. Y me he encontrado con Effie Trinket en la entrada. Me ha costado trabajo escaparme.

—¿Quién? — pregunto arrugando el entrecejo.

—Ya sabes, la de las pelucas de colores— la veo sin dar muestras de reconocimiento—. ¿Escolta del Doce? —no, nada—. ¿A la que Haymitch Abernathy vomitó durante la Cosecha este año?

Hago una mueca de asco para ocultar una risa. Ese fue, sin duda, el mejor momento de toda la Cosecha.

—Es una lástima que hayan decidido recortarlo del resumen.

Ella hace un mal trabajo en disimular una sonrisa.

—En serio no entiendo cómo consigues aprenderte todos esos nombres— me quejo, estirando un brazo y tirando de una de sus suaves ondas.

Arah suelta un bufido.

—Yo no entiendo como tú sigues negándote a hacerlo. Como si te resultara tan difícil.

—Tengo pensamientos mucho más interesantes en los cuales ocupar este cerebro. Por ejemplo, desde que entraste, se me han ocurrido al menos ocho formas en las cuales puedo quitarte ese vestido sin tener que usar mi mano derecha.

Ella se atraganta con su copa de champagne.

—¡Rowan! —se queja en un susurro.

—Nueve— corrijo inclinándome para hablarle al oído. Ella se estremece, casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Cherise ya ha llegado? —pregunta enderezándose, cambiando de tema con la sutilidad de una granada.

—No, aún no. Y BB no va a venir — Arah enarca una ceja—, se está encargando de una sesión de fotos en Snowflake, aprovechando que con el inicio de los Juegos hay menos gente utilizando el teleférico.

—Me parece curioso que Blair te avisara a ti y no a mí.

—Sabe que a mí me da igual. En cambio, tú, posiblemente, habrías terminado haciéndola sentir culpable y la habrías "convencido" de venir. Después de todo, solo estoy aquí porque me obligaste.

—Claro, porque tienes cuatro años y puedo obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieres porque son por tu bien, igual que a Kellan.

—Y ahí está. Me estaba preguntando cuánto ibas a tardar en sacarlo a colación— digo rodando los ojos.

Ella frunce sus delicados labios.

—No he llamado a Ev para ver cómo está ¿o sí?

Me río.

—Solo porque estoy segura de que ella te lo advirtió quince veces antes de que salieras de casa.

—Sí, claro. Lo dice el padre que sufrió un ataque de ansiedad la primera vez que Leanne se quedó a dormir fuer de casa.

—Yo no lo llamaría un ataque de ansiedad.

—Casi diez minutos sin discutir desde que empezó la fiesta. ¿Es un nuevo récord personal?

Cherise se sienta despreocupadamente en la silla junto a Arah, haciendo a un lado los delicados capullos de flor que cubren la falda de su vestido.

—¿Sabes? Definitivamente me caías mucho mejor cuando no te enterabas de nada— digo con una mueca—. ¿Podemos volver a esa época dorada?

Cherise sopla un rizo que se ha escapado de su recogido, salpicado de mariposas. Están hechas de algún material que se asemeja mucho a las de verdad, ella sonríe.

Con todo y la pulla, la verdad es que me alegra que, aún y cuando igual que nosotros ya no se encuentra en el negocio de los Juegos, sigue centrada, alerta. Sigue siendo capaz de ver cosas que nadie más ve, o, al menos, de interpretarlas de una forma especial.

—¿Cómo está la pequeña Athena? —pregunta Arah con una sonrisa—. Han pasado un par de semanas desde la última vez que nos la llevaron a casa— no le ha sentado muy bien que se mudaran con la niña a Venice.

—Decidida a hacerle la vida imposible a su madre— responde Cherise, con una suave curvatura en las comisuras de su boca, una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Calliope no puede creer que esté más interesada en una carrera "artística y bohemia" que en la idea que tenía de que siguiera con el legado que ella inició en el laboratorio.

—Y supongo que Aden está encantado— interrumpo yo.

La sonrisa de Cherise se vuelve más amplia.

—Aden, igual que Arah y yo, tiene alma de artista. Y sí, la última vez que hablamos, estaba encantado de que su hija acabara en las artes también.

—Es la influencia de Drusilla— dice Arah rodando los ojos —. A mi tampoco me hizo demasiada gracia, aunque Tristán estaba destrozado el día en que Aden rechazó la beca para estudiar Ciencias Políticas, así que lo perdono por eso— dice con una sonrisa cómplice—. Pero, después de todo, Athena apenas tiene ocho. Aún es un poco pronto para pensar en una carrera definitiva.

—Sí, claro. Como si tú no hubieras elegido tu carrera más o menos a esa edad, Arah —me burlo yo y ella me mira con los ojos entornados.

—Sea como sea, si no me hubieras convencido de venir, Arah… —continúa Cherise— ¿de qué te ríes, Rowan?

—De nada— digo poniéndome rápidamente de pie—. ¿Las señoras quieren algo de beber?

—Un Rayo de Sol estaría bien, gracias— dice Cherise, sonriendo.

—¿Arah?

—Champagne.

Me inclino y la beso suavemente en la coronilla.

—Vuelvo en un minuto.

…

La sala no se encuentra demasiado abarrotada. Han invitado a Vigilantes de ediciones anteriores, pero, por supuesto, no a todos. Solo a aquellos que se retiraron por su propia voluntad y que no ofendieron a Snow en el proceso. De mi equipo original, solo un puñado recibieron invitaciones, como Arah, Cherise, Blair y yo. Si no me equivoco Laertes recibió una también y supongo que algún otro, cuyo nombre se me escaba, debió tener la última en sus manos.

No todos los equipos sobreviven al proceso y no todos los Vigilantes tienen la fortaleza mental o la capacidad para culminar ni siquiera una edición. Algunos quieren imponerse a todos los demás y en este trabajo, no muchas posiciones lo permiten.

Ni siquiera llevé la cuenta de a cuántos de mis subordinados perdí en el proceso, pero es algo inevitable después de una carrera que duró veintitrés ediciones. La primera fue la Vigésimo Octava y la última, la Quincuagésima. El Vasallaje de los Veinticinco que coronó a Haymitch Abernathy como Vencedor.

Esa fue la edición con la que nos retiramos Arah, Cherise y yo. Después de cierta cantidad de tiempo, resultaba incluso algo aburrido. Influyó también el hecho de que ese fue el año en que Aden y Calliope decidieron casarse y para ese entonces, ya Leanne había seguido su propio camino y su carrera subía como la espuma.

El dinero nunca fue un problema para nosotros, así que Arah y yo básicamente nos dedicamos a disfrutar de nuestras vidas, y más que eso, disfrutarnos el uno al otro. Dirigir la Academia de Formación de Vigilantes ha sido sencillo. Más como un pasatiempo que como un trabajo real.

No me siento viejo, nadie que nos viera a Arah y a mí sería capaz de adivinar que ya pasamos de los cincuenta años. Supongo que parte de lo que nos ha mantenido jóvenes— además de una excelente genética y hábitos muy saludables— ha sido la presencia de Athena y Kellan en nuestras vidas.

Kellan llegó a nosotros cuatro años después de nuestra primera nieta, cuando Arah y yo nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro nido vacío realmente nos estaba afectando. Comparado con criar a los mellizos, Kellan ha sido como un paseo por el parque.

Aun así, pensé que sentiría algo de nostalgia en estos días. Pero aún faltan un par de horas para que empiecen los Juegos y lo siguiente en la agenda es ver las grabaciones que se realizaron de las sesiones privadas. Se supone que en su mayoría fueron más de lo mismo, pero las cosas cambiaron con la voluntaria del Doce.

Mentiría si dijera que no han picado mi curiosidad. Solo ha habido dos tributos del Doce— al menos para mí— que resultaran memorables. Uno es, por supuesto, Haymitch Abernathy. Pero Teva Dunne, tal vez por haber estado en mi primera edición, siempre fue interesante.

—Rowan Greyfox —mi nombre, dicho con esa entonación, mitad recelo mitad alivio, me hace girarme.

—Seneca— digo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Seneca Crane nunca habría sido mi primera opción para un Vigilante en Jefe. Pero al Presidente Snow siempre le ha gustado ejercer control sobre las cosas— principalmente sobre los Juegos— y Seneca parece un cachorro, meneando el rabo y deseando complacer a su amo.

Puede resultar una comparación cruel, pero se acerca a la realidad. Flourite solo duró cuatro ediciones, aunque ella tuvo la ventaja de que había construido una red de contactos lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse cuando decidió retirarse en sus propios términos. Vicious no era tan popular y después de que un error de cálculo en sus Juegos, que ahogó a casi todos los tributos restantes, coronando a una nada popular Annie Cresta, su salida de la Sala de Control no llegó a ser tan discreta como debió.

Algunos tuvieron la suerte de coronar a Vencedores particularmente populares: Finnick, Gloss, Cashmere, Johanna… Pero desde la llegada de Snow al poder, nadie se ha mantenido demasiado tiempo en el puesto. No es raro que las miradas se mantengan clavadas en Arah y Cherise y— con algo más de disimulo, pues saben que soy más dado a quejarme en voz alta— en mí. Nadie ha conseguido mantenerse tanto tiempo en el puesto como lo hemos hecho nosotros.

Seneca clava sus fríos ojos azules en los míos y compone una sonrisa, a todas luces forzada.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarnos.

—Tienes que darle las gracias a mi esposa, me amenazó con dejarme fuera de nuestra cama si no me presentaba.

Él ríe, algo inseguro sobre si estoy bromeando o no. No lo hago, pero sonrío de todas maneras.

—Lamenté oír lo de tu abuelo. Tal vez debí enviarte una tarjeta, pero ya sabes lo ocupado que pasa uno con estas cosas— dice con un gesto grandilocuente—. Especialmente cuando toda la responsabilidad recae sobre tus hombros. Ya sabes, no es fácil ocupar la gran silla.

—Me doy una idea— le digo, con una sonrisa—. Después de veintitrés años de trabajar en ello, es difícil no hacerlo.

Él me corresponde con una sonrisa tensa.

—Bueno, alguien tendrá que romper tu récord en algún momento, ¿no crees?

"Tal vez, pero tú definitivamente no serás ese alguien".

Me limito a sonreír.

—¿Qué te ha parecido nuestra mezcla de este año? ¿Alguno que llame tu atención?

—¿Y arruinar la diversión con un pronóstico increíblemente acertado de tus últimos seis?

—¡Seis! —dice él y se ríe—. Vamos, no creo que puedas llegar tan lejos.

—Los del Dos, la chica del Cinco, el chico del Once y la pareja del Doce.

Seneca enarca una ceja.

—¿Y dejas por fuera a los del Uno y el Cuatro?

Asiento.

—Veo a los del Dos y al chico del Once. La voluntaria del Doce ha llamado la atención y en el video verás porqué recibió esa puntuación en su prueba. Pero no entiendo porque la chica del Cinco y el muchacho del Doce.

—Pregúntamelo en un par de semanas— respondo, críptico.

Seneca hace una mueca diminuta, pero no dice nada más.

—Ahora si me disculpas, mi hermosa esposa y una de mis mejores amigas, esperan por mí.

—¿Te quedarás durante toda la edición?

—Ese es el plan —respondo con una sonrisa, a sabiendas que no se encuentra muy conforme al saber que su trabajo estará siendo celosamente observado.

 **-II-**

Las sesiones privadas resultan ser más de lo mismo de siempre.

Los que arrojan cuchillos, los que intentan que su capacidad de huir les de suficientes puntos como para atraer a un puñado de patrocinadores. Los profesionales haciendo alarde de sus habilidades, aquellas que ni siquiera deberían tener si los Juegos fueran justos. Pero lo cierto es que, desde que empezaron las academias en algunos de los distritos, la competencia se volvió más entretenida. Una cosa es ver a dos tributos luchando torpemente por sus vidas y otra, muy distinta, el ver a una máquina bien engrasada cuyo único propósito es matar asesinando a otro como si se tratara de algún animal.

Marvel y Glimmer, del Uno, no resultan demasiado interesantes que digamos. Él con una lanza, ella con un arco. Ambos tienen una técnica aceptable pero me parecen algo aburridos. Arah debe sentir lo mismo porque la veo revisar, una y otra vez, su teléfono. Esperando a que los quince minutos lleguen a su fin. O tal vez verificando que Evaki no ha mandado aún ningún mensaje para dar su reporte sobre Kellan.

Cherise se pierde un par de veces en sus fantasías durante las sesiones.

Cato, del Dos, resulta brutal. Decapita al menos tres decenas de maniquíes antes de que el tiempo llegue a su fin.

Frunzo el ceño. Los recortes que han hecho en el presupuesto de este año resultan evidentes. Maniquíes en lugar de simuladores. Están guardando el dinero para el Tercer Vasallaje, el mismo motivo por el cual nos encontramos aquí en calidad de asesores. Estamos fiscalizando el proceso, con el fin de mejorarlo para el próximo año.

Clove tiene una puntería excelente con sus cuchillos y es fuerte, pero no es demasiado ágil y, el hecho de que prefiera demostrar habilidades físicas antes que mentales, hace quedar en claro que es toda músculo y nada de cerebro.

El chico del Tres es bueno con las máquinas y los ordenadores.

—Me recuerda un poco a Lily, de nuestra primera edición— susurra Arah y yo asiento.

Su compañera de distrito pasa inadvertida, lo mismo que los tributos del Cuatro, que no tienen nada que ofrecer más que sus arpones y tridentes. La chica del Cinco, con el cabello como una llamarada rojiza y una cara astuta, es una de las pocas que hace una prueba de inteligencia. Identificando plantas y demostrando lo sigilosa que puede ser. Me gusta de inmediato, me recuerda a un zorro. Aunque veo improbable que gane porque las últimas ediciones de los Juegos han puesto muy en evidencia que la fuerza vale más que el cerebro. Al menos para los Vigilantes de las ediciones más recientes.

El chico del Cinco y el Distrito 6 al completo, pasan sin pena ni gloria. El chico del Siete tiene, como casi todos en su distrito, una gran fuerza en sus brazos, de manera que, si consigue un hacha decente, puede que resulte hábil. Su compañera es fácilmente olvidable.

Los del Ocho y Nueve son más de lo mismo. El tributo masculino del Diez, Bramen o algo así, tiene una marcada cojera. Solo un milagro puede salvarlo de ser carne de cañón en el Baño de Sangre. Su compañera Leather, es una llorona insufrible que comienza a gimotear cuando intenta tomar una lanza y el peso la sorprende, haciendo que se le caiga. Ruedo los ojos ante su evidente inutilidad.

Luego vienen los del Once.

El muchacho, Tresh, es muy grande, no solo para la media en su distrito, donde la desnutrición es lo común, sino en términos generales. Como le dije a Seneca, tiene madera para llegar al último cuarto de los tributos. Es fuerte y sabe cómo usar el machete. Tiene, además, ese brillo en los ojos que he aprendido a identificar con el pasar de los años. El mismo que tenía Mazer o el que logró coronar a Bailey en la edición 42°, el que evidencia que van a hacer lo que haga falta con tal de ganar.

Rue, es la competidora más joven de la edición.

—No habíamos tenido tributos de doce años desde la edición Sesenta y Siete— señala Arah.

—Resultaban siempre demasiado fáciles de matar— concuerdo yo.

Cherise sonríe cuando la niña se sube, ágilmente, a uno de los árboles que tienen en el segmento de naturaleza de la sala y empieza a prácticamente a volar de rama en rama, como uno de esos mutos que tuvimos durante la edición Treinta y dos que tenían una membrana que unía brazos y patas y que les daba una especie de planeador.

—Me gusta— dice Cherise—. Es como si tuviera magia en su interior. Parece una pequeña hadita.

Me acomodo mejor en mi asiento cuando viene la repetición de la sesión del chico del Doce.

Resulta decepcionante y casi me parece que su puntuación resulta exagerada. Yo no le habría dado más de un seis.

—¿Qué te parece su puntación? —le pregunto a Arah mientras estiro el brazo, rodeándola a ella y acercándola hacia mi costado.

—Supongo que se dejaron llevar por el hecho de que, para venir del Doce, resulta fuerte. Tú le habrías dado un cinco o un seis.

La beso en la mejilla. Nadie me conoce tan bien como ella.

Y entonces llega Katniss Everdeen. La última prueba, la primera voluntaria en el Distrito 12 en más de cincuenta años.

Hay un sutil cambio en el ambiente en la sala en que vemos la grabación. Todos queremos saber a qué se debe su puntuación.

En cuanto entra, se dirige sin titubear a la estación de arcos. Enarco una ceja. No tocó ninguno durante los dos días del entrenamiento. Es interesante que decida hacerlo justo ahora. A menos de que sea una rareza como Zachary, del Distrito Diez en los Vigésimo Octavos, esto podría ser un fracaso épico.

—Un arma poco convencional y difícil de usar. No es como blandir una espada o un hacha— sentencia Arah, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos—. Así que o es muy tonta, o ha estado practicando en su distrito a escondidas.

—En cuyo caso, seguro que habrá cambios en la vigilancia en el Doce— apuesto yo—. Nadie debería andar por ahí con un arco.

Ella toma la primera flecha, la encaja en la ranura y hay un movimiento extraño en su brazo izquierdo, el brazo que sujeta el arco. Un ligero movimiento de su hombro hacia abajo, como si estuviera desbalanceada por el peso del metal o tal vez es la tensión en la cuerda.

—Mira esa postura— susurra Arah—, es evidente que ha usado uno antes.

—Uno diferente— acota Cherise y yo levanto la cabeza, curioso por el hecho de que haya podido fijarse en eso—. Más ligero y con cuerdas más flexibles.

En efecto, Katniss apunta y a pesar de que parece segura, el tiro le sale desviado, fallando por al menos unos cinco centímetros.

Resulta evidente, por la expresión en su rostro, que ella no esperaba que eso sucediera. También queda evidenciado el hecho de que su error le ha costado la atención de los Vigilantes. Ella toma una nueva flecha, corrige su postura, ajustándola al peso del arco y dispara. Esta vez, el proyectil tampoco da en el blanco, pero si queda más cerca de un punto vital.

Ajusta de nuevo, dispara y falla otra vez. Esta vez por menos.

Cuando tira por quinta vez, el proyectil da en el blanco.

Katniss Everdeen regresa al centro del gimnasio, retoma la posición inicial y clava la flecha justo en el corazón del muñeco. Arroja otra flecha que corta la cuerda que sostiene el saco de boxeo, rueda por el suelo, sin detenerse ni por un segundo, se levanta, apoyando su peso en una rodilla y dispara hacia las luces que cuelgan del techo, arrojando chispas como si lloviera.

Ella se voltea, luciendo orgullosa de sí misma y a pesar de que parece haber captado la atención de unos pocos, observo, con una mueca asqueada, que la mayoría parece más interesada en el gran cerdo asado que acaban de servir.

—Oh, oh— dice Arah, tan indignada como yo.

Katniss está, por su parte, furiosa.

Su rostro enrojece y, de repente, toma una flecha del carcaj y la coloca en el arco. Nadie parece prestar atención hasta que la flecha pasa entre dos cabezas y le da a la manzana que el cerdo tiene en la boca, clavándola contra la pared.

Hay gritos de alarma, y miradas de incredulidad.

Katniss sonríe.

—Gracias por su tiempo— dice haciendo una reverencia y se dirige, sin parpadear, hacia la salida.

Ignoro la posterior revisión de las calificaciones.

—Le dieron un once— dice Arah después de unos segundos.

—Pudo matar a cualquiera y ellos decidieron premiar su descaro— asiento yo.

Arah agita la cabeza.

—Aunque hay que admitir que se portaron fatal. Por eso Rowan tuvo prohibido el banquete durante tanto tiempo. Es un distractor— dice Cherise.

"Premiar su descaro". Recuerdo a Magdie y su danza en las sesiones individuales. Frunzo el ceño. Como vigilantes, no deberían darse esa libertad.

—Puede que un fuego como ese resulte interesante para los Juegos. Pero deberían sofocarlo antes de que el incendio se les salga de control— digo yo.

Seneca, sentado a unos cuantos metros de distancia, no llega a escuchar mi comentario e, inclusive, parece satisfecho con su decisión.

—Esa chica es peligrosa— sentencia Cherise antes de volver a ocuparse en sus propios pensamientos.

 **-III-**

—Rowan…— se queja ella mientras deslizo el tirante de su vestido hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto la piel cubierta de pecas de su hombro—, deberíamos bajar. Las entrevistas empezarán en cualquier momento.

Deslizo mis labios por su piel y ella entreabre sus labios, dejando salir un gemido. Sonrío mientras continúo besándola.

—No podría importarme menos.

—Tenemos… aaah… trabajo.

—Yo lo llamaría más bien un par de aburridísimas horas para ver a un montón de niños tratar de hacerse los interesantes. No vamos a perdernos de nada.

Rozo sus muslos con los dedos y me cuelo bajo la falda de su vestido.

No hablamos mucho después de eso.

Horas más tarde, recostados sobre las sábanas revueltas, ella apoya la mejilla en mi pecho y enciende el televisor.

Con todo y que ni Arah ni yo compartamos mucho los métodos de Seneca o, ya puestos, del Presidente Snow, este proceso de revisión nos ha venido bien porque nos ha dado una excusa para salir de casa. Dejar a Kellan en las capacitadas manos de Evaki y poder despistarnos, por unos cuantos días, de la responsabilidad de cuidar a un niño.

—Han sido como vacaciones ¿no te parece? —una vez más, me maravillo con lo en sintonía que nos encontramos Arah y yo.

La rodeo con más fuerza y hago que se pegue un poco más a mi cuerpo.

—Justo en eso pensaba.

—Amo a Kellan, muchísimo. Pero…

—No tienes que decirlo. Lo entiendo— digo mientras trazo círculos en la piel de su estómago, aún desnudo, con la punta de los dedos—. Está bien tener tiempo para nosotros.

Ella asiente y deja un beso sobre mi pecho.

Configuro el televisor, un cubo que flota a unos cuantos centímetros del techo y que gira de vez en cuando en el aire, para ver la repetición de las entrevistas. La ventaja de verlo así es que podemos adelantar todo lo que resulta inútil.

El programa, que en términos normales dura casi dos horas, lo vemos en poco más de una. Arah se queja de vez en cuando e intenta arrebatarme el control, pero se rinde cuando se da cuenta de que sus acciones terminan distrayéndonos, haciéndonos perdernos más y más del programa cada que nuestros cuerpos entran en contacto.

Las únicas entrevistas que vemos completas son las de los chicos del Doce.

Ella resulta una tonta con un bonito vestido con una gran tecnología. Su entrevista resulta más un despliegue de talento de su estilista que una ventana para conocerla a ella. Hago una mueca cuando la veo girar sobre sus pies, haciendo que el vestido flamee.

—No me esperaba esto de Katniss cuando la vimos ayer —dice Arah mientras se separa y se envuelve apretadamente en una sábana antes de dirigirse al minibar y sacar una botella de agua. Después de tanto tiempo juntos y a pesar de la bola de fuego que es cuando se trata de compartir cama, al final, siempre termina mostrándose pudorosa.

—Está claro que no tiene las suficientes habilidades sociales. Ni Haymitch ni… ¿cómo se llama…?

—Effie Trinket— dice mi esposa rodando los ojos y pasándome la botella de agua a medio beber.

—Ella. Está claro que no pudieron prepararla bien.

—No lo ha hecho del todo mal, solo… — se interrumpe cuando Caesar le habla a Peeta Mellark.

—Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh? — lo anima Caesar.

—¿Están hablando de una chica? —pregunto enarcando una ceja hacia el televisor.

—Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso.

Arah y yo nos miramos a la vez.

—¿Crees que vaya a…? —pregunta Arah.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Caesar, perplejo.

-Porque... —empieza a balbucear Peeta, con las mejillas coloreándose lentamente de rojo—. Porque... ella está aquí conmigo.

Un vistazo al rostro de Katniss Everdeen hace evidente que ella tampoco se puede creer lo que acaba de oír.

—¿Crees que Seneca se trague eso?

Como respuesta a sus palabras, en el televisor aparece el rostro del Vigilante en Jefe, con una sonrisa que solo puedo calificar como bobalicona pinta en su rostro.

No necesito poner mis pensamientos en palabras para que Arah los entienda.

Sí. Definitivamente él sí se lo cree.

 **-IV-**

Cherise parece encantada con la declaración que hizo Peeta Mellark ayer durante las entrevistas. Supongo que, con todo y que casi nadie sabe a quién eligió para entregarle su corazón— solo unos cuantos conocemos su secreto y juramos guardarlo para siempre—, ha sido y siempre será, una romántica.

Arah y yo, por nuestra parte, somos mucho más cínicos.

Puede que Peeta esté enamorado, pero eso no hace que Katniss lo esté también.

En cualquier caso, yo no le doy demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Puede que los sentimientos surjan en la Arena, donde eres tan consciente de tu propia mortalidad que todo lo demás está muy a flor de piel y supongo que la vida en los distritos, en especial en uno como el Doce, puede ser tan dura que no te queda demasiado tiempo para tontear a jugar a ser novios o algo por el estilo.

Pero, sea como sea, no es un tipo de relación que pueda llegar a salir adelante. Al cabo de un par de semanas uno o ambos estarán muertos. Por eso no entiendo porque en el Capitolio tanta gente parece impulsar y apoyar esa relación.

—En serio, Rowan— dice Cherise poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras hace dibujos en una servilleta a la hora del almuerzo, en unos minutos comenzará el lanzamiento—, si no fuera porque los he visto a ustedes dos juntos— dice señalándonos a Arah y a mí— creería que no tiene ni un solo hueso romántico en tu cuerpo.

—Los Juegos del Hambre no son sobre romanticismo— le respondo yo con el mismo gesto—. Son sobre supervivencia y muerte.

—¿Cómo está Kellan? —pregunta Cherise de repente.

La atención de Arah se desvía de inmediato.

—Bien. Evaki nos envió un video hoy en el desayuno. ¿quieres verlo?

Y ambas se pierden en una conversación que no podría importarme menos.

…

Finalmente, llega el momento que he estado esperando. La revelación de la Arena.

Se puede decir mucho sobre cómo serán los Juegos con solo echarle un vistazo al campo de batalla. Por eso el páramo helado de la edición Sesenta y ocho fue un error mayúsculo, con un clima tan hostil y tan pocos espacios para refugiarse.

Por eso mantuve a Cherise a mi lado, sin importarme lo mucho que Snow trató de persuadirme para incluir en mi equipo a alguien más centrado.

Cherise es única, tan talentosa que, cuando se retiró, se sintió su ausencia.

Quienes dicen que nadie es imprescindible es porque no fue lo suficientemente crítico para notar el cambio en los Juegos de la edición Cincuenta a la Cincuenta y uno. Cuando Arah, Cherise y yo ya no éramos las mentes maestras detrás de todo esto. Aunque admito que hay ausencias que pasan sin pena ni gloria.

Que puedo decir, hay gente que intenta darse demasiada importancia cuando no la tiene.

—¿Crees que sea impresionante? —pregunta Arah mientras estira el brazo y peina mi cabello con los dedos.

Niego con la cabeza.

—La edición previa al Vasallaje nunca es la gran cosa— le digo la boca tensa—. Los presupuestos previos nunca se planean con suficiente cuidado y suelen ser más bien aburridos. Imagino que será un ambiente, máximo dos.

—Puedo aceptar esa apuesta— asiente ella, tan experta como yo—. Y creo que a Seneca le falta… algo.

—¿Un par…?

—Rowan— dice dándome un suave manotazo en el hombro—. Alguien podría escucharte.

Ruedo los ojos, deslizando la mirada perezosamente por la sala de proyecciones en que nos han metido.

—En realidad, no me preocupa— le digo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Cualquiera con medio cerebro es capaz de ver que no concuerdo mucho con el estilo de Seneca.

—¿Nosotros lo habríamos hecho mejor?

Me río.

—Lo hicimos mejor que él ediciones pasadas hasta cuando éramos estudiantes ¿recuerdas?

Ella sonríe.

—No seas pretencioso. Y no empieces con ideas preconcebidas ¿si?

Cuando alza la mano para apartarse el flequillo de los ojos, la pulsera plateada en su brazo tintinea.

Estoy a punto de hacer un comentario con doble sentido para ella, cuando empieza el ascenso de los pedestales. Tenemos una vista en exclusiva de los tributos en los tubos de ascenso. Es un vistazo rápido, uno o dos segundos, de cada uno de los veinticuatro. Muchos lucen tan aterrorizados como era de esperarse.

Finalmente, cuando llegan a Katniss Everdeen, el pedestal se asienta y se bloquea, iniciando los detonadores de presión conectados a ellos. Si cualquiera de los tributos intenta pasarse de listo y saltar antes de tiempo, llegará a su distrito convertido en carne picada.

El reloj marca sesenta segundos. Una vez terminados, el sonido del gong envía una onda sónica a cada uno de los pedestales, desactivando la mina.

Los veinticuatro tributos se encuentran a la misma distancia de la Cornucopia. Este año es de color dorado. Doy un vistazo a mi esposa, que tiene los ojos clavados en la pantalla. Admito que, en la mayor parte de mis ediciones, el cuerno era de color plateado. No se me podía llamar imparcial en ese sentido.

Esta vez, se encuentra llena a rebosar. Comida, agua, armas, medicinas, ropa, material inflamable… Como siempre, hay algunos suministros rodeando el cuerno, conforme más cerca se encuentre de los tributos, menos valioso es. Cajitas metálicas con cerillas, capas impermeables, una hogaza de pan…

Conforme la cuenta atrás avanza, empiezan a presentar los rostros de los tributos. Algunos mueven muy rápido sus labios, como si rezaran. Otros estudian rápidamente lo que los rodea.

Mi primera reacción es soltar una exclamación de victoria, pues, como lo había predicho, la Arena resulta ser una decepción.

La Cornucopia se encuentra en medio de una llanura, cubierta de grama. Los tributos no ven mucho frente a ellos, pues una pequeña pendiente les bloquea la vista. Al este de la cornucopia, un lago. Al oeste y al sur, un bosque de pinos.

Aburrido.

—Mira eso— dice Cherise, sentándose y tomando una mora de un plato frente a nosotros—, parece que Katniss Everdeen se ha ganado un admirador entre los Vigilantes.

A medio camino entre ella y la Cornucopia, unos cuantos metros a la izquierda, sobre un montículo de mantas enrolladas, se encuentra un carcaj plateado y un arco, con la cuerda tensa, listo para ser disparado.

Hay un juego de cámara en donde enfocan alternativamente el arco y a Katniss. Un afán posesivo brilla en sus ojos plateados.

—¿Crees que Haymitch le haya sugerido huir?

—La mayoría del Doce huye. Es su mejor posibilidad de sobrevivir.

—Sí, pero Katniss es fuerte ¿no? —apunta Cherise.

Mientras lo discutimos, el rostro de Katniss se endurece, producto de su debate interior.

—Difícilmente podría salir del baño de sangre. Con su once, tiene una diana en la cabeza.

El minuto está por acabarse. Ella voltea el rostro, como si buscara algo. Se coloca, de manera instintiva en posición para echar a correr, pero no hacia el bosque, sino hacia el montículo con el arco. Ella gira el cuello y ve algo que la hace fruncir el ceño. Sea lo que sea, la descoloca el tiempo suficiente para que, cuando el gong suena, ella se quede estática. Da un paso, trastabillando y entonces se lanza hacia adelante, recoge un cuadrado de plástico de un verde tan oscuro que casi parece negro y luego una hogaza de pan. Parece furiosa. Avanza otros quince metros y se aferra a una mochila al mismo tiempo que el chico del Nueve, hace lo mismo.

Tiran de ella, igual de decididos, hasta que Clove, del Dos, le lanza un cuchillo por la espalda al chico y lo hace escupir su propia sangre. El tributo cae de bruces hacia el suelo, con el cuchillo sobresaliendo de su espalda.

Clove carga hacia Katniss, lleva seis cuchillos en sus manos, listos para ser lanzados. Katniss boquea por un segundo, presa del pánico, hasta que consigue controlar su miedo, se cuelga la mochila y sale corriendo. Clove lanza y Katniss, haciendo alarde de unos excelentes reflejos, alza la mochila, logrando que el cuchillo acierte en esta y no en su cabeza.

Clove hace rechinar sus dientes antes de pasar al siguiente objetivo y yo pierdo el interés.

Veo como Cato despacha, casi sin esfuerzo, al niño del Cinco, de unos catorce años. Tresh hace lo propio con la chica del Nueve, dejando en claro que su procedencia no va a resultar determinante en su capacidad de jugar como se debe.

Glimmer, del Uno, toma el arco y dispara al primer tributo que se le pone al frente, no me molesto en enterarme de qué distrito procedía.

Enfoco mi atención en Finch, que se ha logrado colar por entre los árboles, alejándose de la pelea.

Resulta lo más inteligente que hacer.

El baño no ofrece ninguna sorpresa. Los tributos caen en manos de los profesionales. Estos últimos se adueñan de la Cornucopia y, cuando cae el sol, empieza el conteo de los muertos.

Once caídos. Casi la mitad. Resulta decepcionante. Habla mucho sobre la poca sesera de los que han decidido meterse a la pelea inicial sin estar preparados.

Trece más para Jugar.

Observo la lista de caídos: la chica del Tres, Amber; el profesional del cuatro, Sebastian, el más inútil del equipo. El compañero de Finch, Dean Voltor, sigue en la lista. Los del Seis y el Siete son exterminados, leo rápidamente sus nombres: Tamora, Jason, Sienna y Wallace, nada que destacar ahí. Imagino a Johanna Mason haciendo una rabieta en la sala de los mentores.

El chico del Ocho, Lee. Ambos del Nueve, Demetria y Craigh. El último caído es Timmer, del Diez.

Demasiados tributos para tratarse del Baño de Sangre.

Hago una mueca.

Estos Juegos no prometen ser demasiado entretenidos.

 **-V-**

Los profesionales salen a cazar por la noche. Eso no es novedad. Lo que sí resulta totalmente inesperado es que Peeta Mellark se encuentre entre ellos.

Arah parece aprobar su ingenio. Cherise parece destrozada por momentos ante la posibilidad de que lo de Katniss Everdeen haya sido solo una estrategia que él haya decidido cambiar.

Encuentran, en la noche, a una chica a la que Cato le da una puñalada en el vientre. Puedo ver, por el ángulo, que no llega a perforar nada vital, así que la muerte será lenta y dolorosa. La cámara cambia, enfocándose ahora en Katniss Everdeen, que se ha encaramado en un árbol cercano para pasar la noche y observa, acusadora, la escena.

No ha notado la presencia de Peeta aún, lo sé por la expresión en su rostro.

Los profesionales registran lo que ellos supongo creen un cadáver y no encuentran nada de valor. Se alejan unos cuantos metros y entonces alguno de todos los pequeños genios cae en cuenta de que el cañón no ha sonado aún.

Empiezan a discutir sobre si la chica está muerta o no hasta que el miembro más silencioso del grupo abre la boca.

Katniss Everdeen parece a punto de caer del árbol. Conmocionada, traicionada.

Quien se ofrece para ir a rematarla es Peeta Mellark.

…

Katniss hace lo que puede para fingir que lo de Peeta no ha sido una verdadera traición para ella.

Se baja del árbol y finge una sonrisa que, al menos a mí, me parece de lo más falsa. A juzgar por los suspiros aliviados de muchas mujeres en la sala, soy uno de los pocos que cree eso.

Los Juegos siguen avanzando.

Un tributo muere, deshidratado. Es evidente que estaba acostumbrado a una vida relativamente holgada y las condiciones extremas y la extenuación física le pasan la factura.

Katniss Everdeen está a punto de seguirlo y me cuesta trabajo entender el motivo por el cual Haymitch Abernathy lo consiente.

Sea como sea, la chica sobrevive lo suficiente como para rechazar el jugo de unas bayas— venenosas— y seguir adelante. Hasta que, finalmente, llega a una fuente de agua natural: un estanque lleno de nenúfares.

Me sorprende el hecho de que tenga suficiente autocontrol como para no beber directamente del estanque. En su lugar, saca una botella, le echa yodo y purifica el agua. Espera media hora antes de empezar a beber y, con cada trago, parece volver a la vida.

…

Los profesionales no se han topado con nadie más, lo que los pone, evidentemente, algo ansiosos.

Finch se mantiene cerca de ellos, consigue robarle a Glimmer una manzana de su morral y a Marvel una barra de proteínas y media botella de agua.

Son tan presumidos que duermen todos a la vez, confiando en exceso en sus sentidos.

Finch es, sin duda, una de mis favoritas. Tan inteligente como para para salir adelante a expensas de los demás.

Pero los Juegos se vuelven aburridos y la gente va perdiendo su interés.

Pasa otro día.

Los Vigilantes le prenden fuego a una parte de su aburrida Arena en lugar de liberar a algún muto, en un intento desesperado de juntar a los tributos, acercárselos a los profesionales como a un montón de pollitos lanzados hacia perros hambrientos.

Resulta excesivo y luego empeora aún más, cuando empiezan a surgir bolas de fuego, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, que intentan alcanzar a los tributos. Uno es alcanzado en el pecho. El impacto lo derriba y el fuego empieza a devorarlo en medio de gritos agónicos.

No sé si eso estaba entre sus planes, pero a mí, al menos, me parece estúpido.

Al final, cumplen con su objetivo y consiguen agrupar a unos ocho tributos en la misma zona. Los tributos buscan refugio en las zonas húmedas en donde el fuego no arde. Aunque, para cuando el incendio empieza a extinguirse, muchos de los sobrevivientes tienen heridas considerables, como Katniss, que tiene una importante quemadura en una pantorrilla.

Como sea, ella consigue refugiarse en un estanque, a salvo por ahora, pero otra cámara muestra que eso no durará, debido a la proximidad de los profesionales.

Katniss se dedica por algunas horas a flotar en el agua del estanque, lavándose las manos, llenas de ampollas y limpiando su rostro de la ceniza.

Cato y los demás no se encuentran en buena forma. Llamándose con voces roncas o entre tosidos, alertan a la chica de su presencia, dándole un minuto entero que le permite encaramarse a un árbol.

Los profesionales de esta edición prueban ser una manda de idiotas inútiles cuando resultan incapaces de seguirla hacia arriba.

Katniss se permite bromear, cabreando a Cato. Ni él ni Glimmer consiguen alcanzarla hasta arriba en el árbol. Marvel, Clove y Azora tampoco lo intentan.

Al final, gracias a un comentario de Peeta, deciden dejarla en paz por lo que resta de la noche, puesto que la chica no puede quedarse ahí para siempre y ellos la estarán esperando abajo cuando se canse de ello.

Resulta ser un grave error.

Rue, del Once, alerta a Katniss sobre la presencia de un nido de rastrevíspulas, colgando a unos cinco metros por encima de su cabeza.

Durante el sonido del himno y el recuento de los caídos, Katniss aprovecha y empieza a serrar la mayor parte de la rama que sostiene el nido, con los mutos desmayados a causa del humo.

No termina su trabajo, debido a que la falta de luz la obligaría a ir a ciegas con lo que queda por delante. Por la noche, Haymitch, al fin, le envía algo para combatir el dolor y las heridas. Una pomada de gran calidad que debe haberle costado bastante.

Los profesionales duermen. Katniss le avisa a Rue y, pasado un rato, deja caer el nido sobre los seis: Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Azora y Peeta.

A Azora el nido le estalla justo a un lado de su cabeza, no tiene oportunidad. Glimmer intenta huir, pero tropieza y una parte del enjambre la rodea, cubriéndola de picaduras.

Peeta se enfrenta a Cato— ganándose de nuevo el respeto de Cherise— y consigue bloquearlo el tiempo suficiente para que el veneno actúe sobre todos ellos, imposibilitando al profesional a seguir a Katniss, pero ganándose una herida que atraviesa su pierna de lado a lado.

Los dos tributos del Doce consiguen escapar.

Y Katniss Everdeen, después de haber eliminado a dos de los cinco profesionales que quedaban con vida, se pone casi a la cabeza de los favoritos de esta edición.

A mí, por su parte, no me convence demasiado.

 **-VI-**

Los Juegos avanzan. Katniss se alía con Rue. Destruyen, juntas, las provisiones de los profesionales, gracias a que Finch le da una pista a Katniss sobre cómo el chico del Tres al que Cato ha reclutado se las ha ingeniado para poner a funcionar de nuevo las minas de tierra.

El grito de Cato, una mezcla de cólera en donde se deja ver algo de pánico, me parece casi gracioso.

Rue no dura mucho después de eso. Se ha mantenido viva gracias a su capacidad para escalar árboles y mantenerse por encima del ángulo de visión de sus perseguidores, pero cae en una trampa y Marvel la mata antes de que Katniss pueda ponerla a salvo.

En un acto reflejo, Katniss mata a Marvel.

El verdadero problema llega cuando, en lugar de abandonar a Rue, que ya no tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir, se queda con ella y canta. Con una voz dulce y melodiosa.

—Está rompiendo todos los esquemas— dice Arah en un susurro.

Luego, cubre el cuerpo de la niña con flores.

Cherise no se deja impresionar por la dulzura y la suave y triste belleza de la escena, especialmente cuando ve los centenares de rostros, en todos los distritos y en el capitolio, que ven a Katniss Everdeen como algo más que una chiquilla aterrorizada que no sabe cómo salir de esta situación.

—Se ha convertido en un símbolo— dice ella antes de levantarse para salir.

Concuerdo con ella.

Y yendo más lejos aún, creo que es un símbolo muy peligroso.

 **-VII-**

Seneca lo arruina.

Alguien lo convence de que la mejor forma de motivar a los que quedan es haciendo, por primera vez en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre, un cambio en las reglas.

Dos ganadores en lugar de uno, siempre y cuando ambos pertenezcan al mismo distrito.

—¡Es inaudito!— me quejo mientras me arranco la corbata y la lanzo sobre nuestra cama.

Arah se acerca, sin llegar a mostrarse sorprendida por mi indignación y me rodea la cintura con los brazos, apoyando su cabeza contra mi pecho.

Resulta más efectivo que cualquier calmante.

—No puedo creer lo que ha hecho— dice ella cuando mi respiración se normaliza.

—Le ha dado más poder del que nunca ha tenido un tributo— digo yo y ella asiente—. La ha hecho parecer especial.

 **-VIII-**

Katniss se reúne con Peeta.

Juntos, construyen una historia de amor que hace suspirar al Capitolio.

Si algo me ha enseñado Arah en todos estos años juntos es que la forma en que Katniss Everdeen observa a Peeta, no tiene nada que ver con los ojos de una chica enamorada.

Ella trata sus heridas y hace que el chico sobreviva un par de días más, pero resulta inútil. La infección ya se ha extendido.

Necesita medicinas de verdad.

Las cosas empiezan a salirse de control cuando Seneca anuncia que habrá un banquete. Es, obviamente, un método muy obvio para acercar a los tributos y propiciar un enfrentamiento. Para Katniss, que tendrá que ir sola, bien podría ser una sentencia de muerte. Tresh aún no sabe quién mató a Rue. Cato y Clove están decididos a eliminar a la alianza del Doce y Finch sigue resistiendo, incluso se podría decir que le está yendo bien sola.

Peeta intenta impedírselo. La amenaza con seguirla, con todo y su deplorable estado físico y le lanza una especie de declaración de amor que hace que la mayor parte de las mujeres de la sala lancen suspiros enternecidos.

La fiebre de Peeta aumenta, resulta evidente aún sin los parámetros de los signos vitales que podemos ver en la pantalla. Se está muriendo. Durará, como mucho, dos días más. No hay nada que Katniss Everdeen pueda hacer más que esperar a que pase lo inevitable o ir por el medicamento que, ella sabe, la espera en el banquete.

Resulta, en realidad, bastante injusto. Irá a jugarse el cuello, si es que consigue escapar de su aliado moribundo, por un regalo que ni siquiera es realmente para ella. Y él, con todo y la fuerza que tiene en condiciones normales, no le va a resultar demasiado útil, más que para combatir la soledad.

Peeta Mellark es un lastre, solo que Katniss no parece dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Haymitch Abernathy resuelve las cosas enviándole un frasco lleno de jarabe. Si ella consigue q se lo beba entero, lo dejará fuera de juego por al menos medio día.

Resulta casi patético ver lo sencillo que es.

Es un idiota: confiado, enamorado. La mira con rencor cuando ella le tapa la boca y la nariz, obligándolo a tomarse lo último del jarabe. Y pasan apenas unos segundos antes de que los narcóticos hagan efecto. Ella lo envuelve lo mejor que puede para ayudarlo a conversar el calor y se marcha.

Resulta terriblemente aburrido ver a los tributos desplazarse hacia la zona en que se encuentra la Cornucopia, en donde tendrá lugar el banquete.

Katniss y Finch llegan de primeras, con apenas unos segundos de diferencia. Finch es lo suficientemente inteligente como para tomar a Katniss por sorpresa, corriendo despavorida para tomar su paquete y huir. La chica del Doce se queda descolocada por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que, cuando llega a la mesa en que se encuentra su paquete, el más pequeño de todos, Clove la derribe.

Entrecierro los ojos mientras las observo luchar, pero el factor clave en la técnica de Katniss es mantener la distancia y Clove lo ha truncado.

El error de Clove reside en vanagloriarse de cómo su alianza acabó con Rue.

Tresh que ha dejado momentáneamente fuera de combate a Cato, se acerca en el momento preciso. No lo ha rematado solo porque ha oído a Katniss y Clove luchando en el banquete y sabe que, si no se apresura, podría perder su regalo.

La muerte de Clove es rápida y pienso que la de Katniss también lo será, pero Tresh sorprende a todo el Capitolio perdonándole la vida por un mero sentimentalismo.

Lo lamentará después.

Cato se decanta por perseguir a Tresh en lugar de a Katniss, pues el primero se ha robado su paquete.

Eso le da a Katniss Everdeen la posibilidad de regresar a su refugio, inyectar el medicamento en la pierna de Peeta y, finalmente, desmayarse.

El Distrito 12 está de vuelta en los Juegos.

 **-IX-**

A Cato le toma un par de días, pero, finalmente, consigue que el rostro de Tresh brille en el cielo.

Tresh era fuerte, pero no estaba entrenado como Cato.

Finch cae al día siguiente y su muerte es la única que lamento realmente. Tenía todo para ganar, habría sido una Vencedora distinta, una de las pocas que habrían ganado gracias a su astucia. Pero o se confió o bien sobreestimó la capacidad mental de Peeta Mellark, que bien pudo haber muerto a causa de su propia estupidez.

En su lugar, los Juegos se cobraron la vida de Finch, que nunca pensó que algo tan inocuo como unas bayas, más pequeñas que uno de sus pulgares, podía acabar con ella.

—Cato o los amantes trágicos. ¿Quién irá a ganar?

Hago una mueca cuando Arah utiliza el apodo que les han dado a los del Doce.

—Sinceramente, me da igual. Solo espero que, si es Katniss, Cato consiga cargarse a Peeta Mellark antes de morir.

Me gano un montón de miradas entre horrorizadas e indignadas de las chicas en la sala. Cherise ni siquiera parece interesada en lo que dije, pero sé que su yo romántico apuesta por esa relación.

Ruedo los ojos.

Arah se inclina sobre mí y sus labios rozan mi oreja:

—¿Aburrido, cariño?

—Esta situación me hace sentir insultado, intelectualmente hablando.

Arah suelta una risita desdeñosa.

—Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras, sé que tu yo perfeccionista también se siente indignado por el curso que están siguiendo estos Juegos— me quejo.

Puede que Katniss Everdeen tenga lo que hace falta para ganar, pero si Seneca permite que ella gane, estará dando el mensaje equivocado a los distritos.

Cambió las reglas por ella, dejó que la gente confundiera el talento de su estilista con su propia capacidad… ¿Qué seguirá ahora?

Los del Doce se permiten regresar a la cueva. Después de lo que ha pasado ahí, seguro que se convierte en una de las atracciones principales una vez que la Arena sea convertida en un parque temático. Pasan la noche ahí, Peeta Mellark, como el inútil que es, duerme durante toda la noche y Katniss se lo permite.

Cuando despierta, al alba, tiene el sentido común de quejarse por ello, diciendo que no es justo para ella. Lo compensa dejándola dormir hasta que cae el sol.

Arrasan con la mayor parte de las provisiones que quedan y empaquetan sus cosas.

Cuando salen, se dan cuenta de que los Vigilantes han decidido que la tregua ha sido suficiente: todas las fuentes de agua a su alrededor se han secado.

Cato, que ha estado reponiéndose de sus heridas después de la batalla con Tresh lo comprende de la misma manera. Ajusta la armadura que le han dado y se coloca su uniforme.

Puede que su nuevo juguete lo proteja de heridas en áreas vitales, pero si Katniss llega a fallar, puede que sufra de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Blindarse de esa forma resulta antideportivo.

Los tres sobrevivientes regresan, rumbo a la Cornucopia. Un mensaje aparece en la pantalla, anunciando que, por el momento, no se permite el envío de regalos por parte de patrocinadores. Resulta evidente el por qué. Si alguna persona tuviera la ocurrencia de abastecer a su favorito con agua, no se podría forzar el enfrentamiento.

Peeta y Katniss llegan primero y, con ellos, se desvanecen los últimos rayos del sol a pesar de que apenas pasan de las tres de la tarde. Es evidente que alguien en la Sala de Control está jugando con esos elementos.

Fingiendo obediencia, Katniss llena su botella de agua en el lago. Peeta la imita.

Cato se ha detenido a descansar y a comprobar que la armadura cubra todo lo que debe. Trae una lanza en una mano y un cuchillo colgando del cinturón. El resto de sus armas se han ido perdiendo en el camino.

No sé cuál es su plan. ¿Quiere tomarlos por sorpresa, cuando ya no lo esperen? Se toma su tiempo, remoloneando más de lo aconsejable pues, con todo y su entrenamiento, sabe que la diferencia numérica requiere de un plan más elaborado.

Sea como sea, Seneca Crane no le da esa opción.

Un muto sale de entre los árboles. Parece un lobo gigantesco, con el pelaje de un brillante color dorado.

—Mucha fuerza bruta y agilidad— dice Cherise, estudiando a las criaturas con atención, no parece tener capacidades especiales.

—Diría que el objetivo principal es desestabilizar al tributo— dice Arah ladeando la cabeza—. Mírale los ojos.

Ya lo había notado. Ahí, en medio de los sedosos rizos rubios que le cubren el rostro, los ojos que observan a Cato son los de Glimmer. El muto está a punto de atacar cuando otro lo adelanta. Este tiene el pelo negro como el ébano y, casi perdiéndose en la oscuridad de su rostro, brillan los orbes castaños de Tresh.

Cato debe haberlos visto con atención antes de matarlo, porque, cuando su atención se centra en el rostro de ese muto en particular, suelta un alarido.

Resulta casi cómico, excepto por el hecho de que los Vigilantes están a punto de darle la victoria a Katniss y Peeta sin siquiera un maldito enfrentamiento final. Aprieto los dientes mientras veo a Cato correr en zigzag, intentando dejar atrás a los mutos.

Resulta inútil, porque mantienen una velocidad constante. Demasiado constante, es casi como si no quisieran alcanzarlo realmente, sino conducirlo hacia donde debe estar.

En la llanura, cerca de la Cornucopia, Katniss empieza a cantar y los sinsajos, esos híbridos repugnantes que Seneca ha estado dejando formar parte de sus ediciones de los Juegos, la imitan en cuanto ella termina.

Katniss cierra los ojos, disfrutando de su concierto personal, pero entonces la música se interrumpe, rompiendo la melodía en líneas irregulares, haciendo que notas estridentes se mezclen con ella cuando los sinsajos sueltan un chillido.

Peeta tiene, al menos, el sentido común de levantarse con el cuchillo en mano mientras Katniss se prepara para disparar. Cato sale de entre los árboles, corriendo en su dirección, con el rostro amoratado y los mutos tras él.

Katniss le dispara, pero la flecha da de lleno contra el peto de su armadura, haciendo que rebote. Él ha perdido la lanza y el cuchillo, pero parece más preocupado por dejar atrás a los mutos que por lo que sus competidores puedan hacer.

—Tiene alguna clase de armadura— grita a Peeta.

Cato prácticamente les pasa por encima. Peeta pierde el tiempo siguiendo la trayectoria de Cato. Ella, más observadora, observa el lugar del que viene el profesional, justo a tiempo para ver a los mutos entrar al claro.

Los tres tributos se refugian en lo alto de la Cornucopia y los del Doce pierden minutos demasiado valiosos bajo el ataque de los mutos. Una de las criaturas— la que se inspiró en Clove—, cierra sus fauces alrededor de la pierna de Peeta. La toma se acerca para que podamos ver cómo los afilados colmillos han desgarrado piel y músculo. El hueso no llega a partirse y no perfora ninguna arteria, pero la herida es profunda. Él se irá desangrando lentamente.

De alguna manera ambos consiguen volver a la cima del cuerno dorado, pero el tiempo es ahora un recurso demasiado valioso y le han dado a Cato el suficiente para recuperar al aliento. En un segundo Peeta está junto a Katniss y, al siguiente, está de pie, al borde de la Cornucopia, con los brazos de Cato alrededor del cuello.

La tensión en la sala es palpable.

Peeta empieza a ahogarse. Intenta arañar el brazo de Cato, ya sin fuerzas, dividido entre su necesidad de respirar y, a la vez pensando en cortar la hemorragia que tiene en la pierna.

Katniss coloca la flecha, apuntando a la cabeza de Cato.

—Si lo mata, se caen los dos— dice Arah.

—Dispárame y él se cae conmigo— confirma Cato, en medio de risas desquiciadas.

Katniss duda.

Si tuviera algo de sentido común, lo haría de todos modos.

Si ambos caen los mutos los matarán, Peeta primero, y entonces ella habrá ganado los Juegos.

Como era de esperarse, es tan estúpida que no lo hace.

La tez de Peeta se vuelve azulada. Está cerca de morir.

Peeta alza un brazo, levantando dos dedos que gotean sangre, hacia el brazo de Cato. Con su sangre, marca una X roja sobre la mano de su adversario.

Noto el segundo exacto en que Katniss lo comprende. Cato lo hace demasiado tarde. La flecha se clava en su mano y Cato grita, con todas sus fuerzas, soltando a Peeta que lo taclea. Están a punto de caer los dos cuando Katniss se lanza hacia adelante, aferrándose al cuerpo de Peeta y sellando el destino de Cato.

Todos esperan el cañón, pero el sonido no llega.

—Es la armadura— digo yo, cuando la gente a nuestro alrededor empieza a mirarse, perplejas—. No van a matarlo pronto.

Aun sabiéndolo, la agonía de Cato resulta particularmente cruda.

Los mutos mordisquean, lamen y vuelven a mordisquear cada pedacito de piel que se encuentra al aire.

Lo arrastran al interior de la Cornucopia, donde se deleitan con su dolor.

Es un recurso muy común: mostrar muertes lentas con gran riqueza de detalles.

Intercalan las tomas de la tortura que sufre Cato con la imagen de Katniss y Peeta acurrucados uno junto al otro, entablillando la herida de Peeta y esperando el cañón que no suena.

Pasan horas, hasta que Cato vuelve a salir de la Cornucopia, ahora convertido en un amasijo de carne casi irreconocible.

Cuando le dispara, el rostro de Katniss no muestra signos de venganza o de deleite.

Es una muerte por caridad.

La flecha se le clava en el ojo y, cuando el cañón suena, esperamos el sonido de las trompetas y el anuncio de los nuevos ganadores. Los mutos se retiran, pero el final no llega.

Katniss y Peeta bajan de la Cornucopia, luciendo tan confundidos como la mayor parte de los espectadores.

—Saludos, _finalistas_ de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre— Arah y yo compartimos una mirada sombría—. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado— nadie parece entender lo que sucede. Arah, Cherise y yo, lo tenemos muy en claro—. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte.

Estática. Se acabó.

Me detengo para estudiar la expresión en el rostro de Katniss. El juego de Seneca me parece demasiado arriesgado. Puede que unos pocos aplaudan su decisión de volver a la lógica de los Juegos, pero ha engañado a un montón de gente y eso, difícilmente, será perdonado.

No tengo dudas de el porqué de este cambio de dirección: Snow tiene que haber intervenido en el proceso. Estoy seguro de que, como yo, no aprobó ese giro romántico insufrible.

—Si te detienes a pensarlo, no es tan sorprendente— murmura Peeta Mellark, levantándose con dificultad.

Se saca el cuchillo del cinturón, pero no hay nada amenazante en su rostro. Aún así, Katniss carga el arco, apuntándole directamente al corazón.

Suelto una risa mal disimulada.

—Qué rápido ha dejado caer su careta ¿no creen? —Cherise parece decepcionada mientras vemos a Peeta con una expresión sorprendida en el rostro, arrojando el cuchillo hacia el lago.

Katniss deja caer sus armas, con el rostro encendido ¿ira? ¿vergüenza? Da un paso hacia atrás, pero él la detiene:

—No, hazlo— se acerca cojeando y le pone las armas en las manos.

—No puedo— dice ella, aunque sabe que miente. Sí que podría. Es una superviviente y Peeta Mellark es lo único que se interpone entre ella y esa niñita, su hermana, por la que tan heroica o tan estúpidamente se presentó voluntaria—. No lo voy a hacer— bueno, ya eso es otra cosa. Si no se apresura, puede que saquen a los lobos a jugar de nuevo. O tal vez tengan algún tipo de mutos nuevo.

—Hazlo, antes de que envíen otra vez a esos animales o a otra cosa. No quiero morir como Cato.

—Entonces dispárame— replica ella, perdiendo los nervios y devolviéndole sus propias armas—. ¡Dispárame, vete a casa y vive con ello!

Katniss deja ver sus verdaderos colores ahora. Puede que no esté enamorada de él, pero le importa lo suficiente como para que no quiera cargar con su muerte sobre su conciencia.

—No puedo, lo sabes— dice él, arrojando las armas también—. De todas formas, yo moriré primero— y, como el imbécil cachorro enfermo de amor que es, se arranca la venda, haciendo que la sangre vuelva a fluir.

Empiezan a discutir. Katniss chilla y se esfuerza por poner de nuevo la venda alrededor de su pierna.

—Katniss— suspira él—, es lo que quiero.

—No vas a dejarme sola— dice ella entre dientes.

—Escucha— dice él, razonable—, los dos sabemos que necesitan a su vencedor. Solo puede ser uno de nosotros. Por favor, acéptalo, hazlo por mí— le dice, convencido de que ella lo ama del mismo modo en que él lo hace.

Se equivoca.

De todas formas, Katniss ni siquiera parece estar escuchándolo. Tiene la mirada ligeramente desenfocada, como si su cabeza estuviera en otro lugar. La línea de su mandíbula se endurece.

Al verla, los vellos en mi nuca se ponen de punta.

Es exactamente, así como, imagino, se ve el inicio de una rebelión.

Katniss se lleva las manos al cinturón, desenganchando el paquete que ha hecho con la tela del paracaídas.

—¿Está…? —Arah se queda muda por la impresión— ¿Le creerán?

Sea o no un farol, el tema es que Katniss está forzando la mano de los Vigilantes.

—¿Qué harías tú? —pregunta Arah, acercándose a mi costado.

—Los dejaría morir a ambos— respondo sin necesidad de pensarlo.

—¿A la de tres?

—A la de tres— dice él, inclinándose para besarla. Se ponen de pie, sujetando con fuerza sus manos, mientras en la mano libre sostienen un puñado de Jaulas de Noche.

—Uno— empieza ella—. Dos…— continúa y, mientras que Peeta la observa a ella, como si el matarse fuera su máxima declaración de amor, el rostro de ella se pierde en la lejanía, como si intentara ver a través de las cámaras, como si quisiera desafiarnos.

"Déjenla morir", pienso yo. "Déjenla morir y acaben ya con esto. Esta chica es peligrosa".

—Tres— los dos se meten las bayas en la boca.

En ese momento, las trompetas empiezan a sonar.

—¡Deténganse! —grita Claudios Templesmith—. Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! Les presento a ¡los tributos del Distrito 12!

Cierro los ojos, asimilando lo que acaba de suceder.

Katniss Everdeen acaba de desafiar al Capitolio.

Y ha ganado.

 **-X-**

—Se ha hecho mucho de rogar, señor Greyfox.

Las sonrisas forzadas resultan naturales en mí.

—¿Por qué lo dice, Presidente Snow?

—A veces, parece como si resultara más difícil sacar una cita contigo que conmigo— se ríe y lo imito. Tengo suficiente sentido común para no tocar el vino que sirve en mi copa.

Sonrío de nuevo.

—En lo absoluto. Arah y yo nos estamos dando la oportunidad de "saborear" la infancia de Kellan. No queremos que se termine tan rápido como con Aden y Leanne.

—Tonterías. Nunca había visto a una pareja de Vigilantes equilibrar con tanta gracia el trabajo y la familia. Sinceramente me sorprendió que decidieras retirarte cuando lo hiciste. Aunque supongo que tu adorable esposa influyó mucho en ello.

—En realidad, fue una decisión conjunta. Ambos queríamos explorar otros horizontes.

—Y supongo que fue brillante haberte retirado en el momento en que lo hiciste— dice mientras sus dedos tocan la rosa blanca que se ha prendido de la solapa—. Justo en la cima de tu carrera, habiendo superado cualquier otra edición de los Juegos. Y, evidentemente, nadie te culpa por lo sucedido con Abernathy.

No pico el anzuelo.

—Haymitch ha sido uno de los tributos más inteligentes que ha pasado por los Juegos. Creo que solo superado por Beetee y tal vez Wiress—. Lamento que no hayan aceptado la recomendación de modificar el estilo del campo de fuerza, uno de estos días, podría resultar problemático.

—Hablando de problemático, me gustaría discutir contigo sobre lo sucedido en los últimos Juegos.

—Lo supuse. ¿Qué tal están avanzando? ¿Van a posponer más la coronación?

—Peeta sufrió una amputación. Me temo que su pierna ya no era viable. A Katniss la hemos mantenido sedada, pero físicamente se encuentra bien. Esperaremos un par de días más.

Sonríe.

—¿Quién consideras que debió haber ganado los Juegos? ¿Katniss? ¿Peeta? ¿Cato?

—Al final, gana quien debe ganar. Quien tiene el mérito, consigue la victoria.

—¿Y qué opinas de este caso particular?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Ya he estregado mi reporte.

—Y lo he leído. Pero sospecho que has dejado algo por fuera ¿no es así?

—¿Algo cómo qué?

—Resulta evidente que ninguno de nuestros estimables nuevos vencedores resulta digno de su admiración. Puedo entenderlo. Sin embargo, me llama la atención que, a pesar de que mencionó errores técnicos en el proceso de ejecución de los Juegos, no se refirió a los errores de criterio. Y, con el Vasallaje a la vuelta de la esquina, me parece de gran importancia contar con una visión de experto. Como sin duda sabrás, nadie tiene en su haber tanta experiencia como tú. Así que dime, estando en la posición de Seneca, con los dos finalistas dispuestos a acabar con sus vidas a menos de que pudieran hacer lo que quisieran con las reglas ¿qué decisión habrías tomado?

De alguna manera sé que, lo que diga ahora, resultará trascendental. Definirá si Seneca se encarga del Vasallaje, sí, pero, conociendo los rumores que circulan sobre Snow, sé que va más allá de eso.

Sin embargo, los Juegos van, al menos para mi, más allá de una diversión o un entretenimiento.

Los Juegos, al menos mis Juegos, son una forma de vida. Esta edición ha sido un recordatorio sutil de que la paz en Panem es un sistema frágil. Y que algunas personas pueden ser capaces de realmente desafiar nuestro sistema.

Katniss Everdeen ya lo ha hecho.

Mi voz no flaquea cuando le respondo:

—¿Yo? Los habría dejado morir a ambos. Como tenía que ser. Me parece un error el haber dejado que ellos dictaran como tenían que ser las cosas. Los tributos no hacen las reglas. Es trabajo de un Vigilante el señalar cómo funcionan los Juegos y, todo aquel que permita ser usado, no merece su puesto.

—Como tenía que ser— repite él—. Eso es lo que un Vigilante en Jefe con buenos instintos habría hecho. Supongo que no habrás reconsiderado mi propuesta de volver a tu antiguo puesto, aunque solo sea por el Vasallaje. ¿No?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Kellan entrará al jardín de niños el próximo año. Arah y yo tenemos un montón de planes. Agradezco, sin embargo, su oferta. Y, por supuesto, estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de consultoría que requiera— me siento falso, pero por el bienestar de mi familia, lo mejor es tener a Snow de nuestro lado.

—Una lástima. Siempre he pensado que el retiro de ti, de tu esposa e, inclusive de la encantadora Cherise, fueron una enorme pérdida para los Juegos. De cualquier forma, agradezco que hayas compartido tu opinión. Ha puesto muchas cosas en perspectiva.

Me levanto, abotonando mi saco.

—¿Me harías un favor? Cuando salgas, dile a Seneca que lo veré en la sala de conferencias— dice levantándose y estrechando mi mano.

La sonrisa en su rostro resulta aterradora. Cuando se acerca, el aroma que desprende, una mezcla de rosas y sangre, me revuelve el estómago.

—Que tenga buen día, señor Greyfox.

—Lo mismo para usted, Presidente Snow.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Día de Reyes, Yolo! Originalmente le había echado el ojo a la propuesta de alguien más, sin embargo, ver la posibilidad de hacer un salto en el tiempo y ver cómo estarían nuestros personajes tantos años después, fue tan tentador que aquí me ves. Me ha quedado más largo de lo que planeaba, pero me siento satisfecha. Espero que tu también lo estés.**

 **Por cierto, resultó muy natural que a pesar de lo mucho que yo amo a Peeta, Rowan lo odiase.**

 **Ya sabes que te quiero mucho y por eso eres mi platónica del alma. Espero que mi regalo haya sido de tu agrado. Me habría gustado meter a tus Vigilantes, pero no se pudo.**

 **Un abrazo fuerte, E.**


End file.
